


это конец

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: Хроники твердили, что Армин Арлерт был самым известным предателем за всю историю войны с титанами. (Джен,  но по усмотрению можно воспринимать как преслеш). Написано на SnK Games 2016 на дайри.





	

— Выходит, — Эрен сглотнул, — это конец?  
  
— Да, — тихо сказал Армин и тут же усмехнулся.— Не верится, правда?  
  
Смех, хоть и невеселый, разрядил повисшую паузу.  
  
— Не верится, — Эрен не знал, куда деть глаза. Хотелось смотреть на Армина, и в то же время кололо в груди, когда он так делал. Вот так он и запомнит этот момент: рассыпанные бисером звезды над головой, восточная сторона чуть подернулась бледной пеленой, а они вдвоем стоят над Шиганшинскими воротами. И кажется, будто у них еще есть время, но каждый знает — это не более нескольких минут. По меркам прожитой бок о бок жизни — совсем ничего.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что из меня плохой актер, — Эрен подошел к краю и сел, свесив ноги. — Меня быстро раскусят. Изобразить ненависть к тебе? Все же знают, что мы очень близкие друзья. Если бы ты меня и правда «предал», я должен был бы тебя возненавидеть сильнее титанов.  
  
Армин сел рядом; металлическая коробка для сменных лезвий с неприятным звуком процарапала камень. Армин не обратил на это внимания и накрыл ладонью руку Эрена.  
  
— Это ради блага сотен тысяч. Ты должен это сделать, иначе капитан Ривай или майор Ханджи догадаются, и в решающий момент они не поверят мне.   
  
— Как думаешь, насколько ты сможешь их задержать?  
  
Армин задумчиво сжал губы.  
  
— Если всё пойдет гладко и они поверят, что я вас предал, то три года. За это время вы сможете подготовить массированное наступление. Я…  
  
Армин замолчал. Его взгляд был прикован к их ладоням, и Эрен тоже бездумно посмотрел на них.  
  
— Я рассчитывал уйти, пока все спят. Я не думал, что ты проснешься и проследишь за мной.  
  
На высоте пятидесяти метров холодная ночь ощущалась сильнее, чем внизу, даже при отсутствии ветра. Эрен слышал собственное дыхание, исступленные удары сердца, далекие крики ночных птиц и то, как Армин облизывал пересохшие губы. Эрен тоже ощутил сухость во рту и неосознанно повторил за ним.  
  
Эрен вспомнил, что все три дня в Шиганшине он не выпускал Армина из поля своего зрения, пуще прежнего следил за его режимом сна и питания… где бы они ни находились, его взгляд следовал за Армином. Эрен даже снова встрял в перебранку с капитаном Риваем — за то, чтобы отстранить Армина от копания братских могил, и в итоге словил выговор и ночное дежурство.  
  
Те несколько минут, что он считал Армина мертвым, до сих пор догоняли его холодными призраками. Внутренности сводило судорогой от потребности чувствовать живого Армина рядом, убеждаться, что он не растает в мираже. Он никому так и не признался, что в те минуты умер сам, что мир его закончился вместе с Армином.  
  
И если бы Эрен спал крепче и не услышал ухода Армина, то наутро, обнаружив его пропажу вместе с пропажей книг его отца, и в самом деле возненавидел бы всей душой. И тогда план Армина сработал бы без сучка и задоринки. Впрочем, план всё еще был хорош, только Эрен не мог отпустить Армина.  
  
Он положил голову Армину на плечо, перевернул ладонь и сжал его руку.   
  
— Бертольд рассказал, как разбудить Анни. Она вам поможет. — Армин вкратце объяснил механику действий. — Только всё должно выглядеть случайно.  
  
— Понимаю.   
  
Они какое-то время сидели в молчании, не осмеливаясь пошевелиться.  
  
— Знаешь, я рад, что мы расстаемся друзьями, — наконец сказал Эрен, глядя на сереющее небо. Армин улыбнулся, и его волосы щекотно проехались по носу и скулам Эрена. — Только представь, что через три года мы встретимся где-то там и я снова тебя увижу. Я же всё пойму. Ты кого угодно обдуришь, только не меня.  
  
Армин ничего на это не ответил. Даже полушутливо не дернул плечом. Только спустя минуту позвал.  
  
— Эрен.  
  
— Что?  
  
— У меня последняя просьба к тебе.  
  
— Какая?  
  
— Битва через три года будет последней. Поэтому победить в ней нужно любой ценой. А для этого тебе придется следовать своей роли до конца. Если они хоть на долю секунды усомнятся во мне, то тут же изменят стратегию, которую я им навяжу. И тогда всё пойдет прахом.   
  
Что-то было в его бесцветной интонации, что заставило сердце похолодеть.  
  
— Когда мы в следующий раз встретимся, кому-то из нас придется убить другого.  
  
— Должен же быть другой выбор, Армин. И ты его обязательно отыщешь. У нас есть еще время.  
  
— Ты прав.  
  
Они до боли сжимали ладони. Каждый пытался убедить себя, что шанс есть, но при этом в глубине души уже знал, что ничего подобного не случится.  
  
— Пора, — осипшим голосом сказал Армин и встал. Небо уже наполовину посветлело, пока они здесь сидели.  
  
— Да, скоро капитан проснется, — Эрен поравнялся с ним.  
  
Он смотрел на Армина и пытался запомнить его таким, каким он был в этот момент: спутанные от полета волосы, угловатый овал лица, бесцветные губы, движение ресниц и блеск в глубине глаз, но понимал, что бессмысленно — Армина хотелось оставить себе целиком, а не только тенью из воспоминаний.   
  
— Иди, — сказал он.  
  
Только сейчас Эрен понял, что на Армине его болотно-зеленая рубашка. Эрен сам ее отдал, а себе нашел другую из сундука в первом попавшемся доме.  
  
Армин кивнул и попытался улыбнуться, но вышло криво. Он вдохнул, словно хотел что-то сказать, но в последнюю секунду передумал и прикусил губу.  
  
Когда через несколько секунд Эрен открыл глаза, Армина уже не было. Слышен был только гул натянутых тросов внизу. Эрен не стал смотреть вслед, потому что чувствовал — они с Армином еще увидятся.


End file.
